


Gramophones Galore

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drabble, Gen, Music Store, Post-Apocalypse, Sigrun being Sigrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun and Emil find a strange abandoned shop. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gramophones Galore

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay, okay, uh... Sigrun, Emil, abandoned record shop, confusion ensues. (is that good?)" asked a tumblr person. Yes, I said. Very good.

“What was it you called these things before?” Sigrun asked, casually kicking in a glass door.The rain had stopped, but Emil was soaked to the bone and in this weather, unlikely to dry out anytime soon. He wasn’t looking forward to spending another few hours in a gross old building, and hoped the arms crossed over his chest would signify both that he was cold and that he wasn’t having much fun.   
“… gramophones?” he suggested, stepping carefully around the broken glass on the floor.   
“Yeah, that thing. Look, there’s a whole bunch of ‘em here. What did the little Finn say it was again?”

Emil pulled out the map and the list of annotations Tuuri had copied out for them. “Uh… it’s… a ‘record shop’. I guess they sell recordings? It says… there may be some books, but it’s… low priority.” He glanced around, trying to look at things like Sigrun seemed to, and spot some signs of infestation, but couldn’t. All he saw were metal shelves with small plastic squares on them. There were pictures under the transparent material, some rotted away but most visible, depicting people sometimes but mostly abstract-looking things that Emil did not recognize.   
Sigrun grabbed one at random and turned it over before opening it “Hey, there’s words on the back! And there’s a tiny book inside!” The shiny disc inside clattered to the floor, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“What? Let me see it?” Emil quirked an eyebrow and took the small booklet from the woman’s hands. He couldn’t read what it said, but there were a few inside, and neatly arranged words that didn’t look like regular books. Sigrun stuck her head over his shoulder to get a better look. “Is it some kind of like, spell book? For mages? And, they made it small so you can carry it around easily, you know?” she ventured.  
Emil made a noncommittal noise. “Uhh… maybe?” Did they even have mages in the old world? He was still unsure about how Lalli did his magic, but he couldn’t deny that it had some kind of effect. Before he could protest, Sigrun had popped open another case and took out the little book it contained. “Aha, look. They all have one of these! We should grab a bunch and bring them back to the others. I bet that old sourpuss Mikkel will be so happy.”   
He tried his best to hide the uncertainty in his voice, force his face into a nervous smile. Something tugged at the back of his mind - something, something told him this was not a very good idea. He could already imagine the disappointed sigh from the big Dane, the look of confusion on Tuuri’s face. 

“S-sure thing, Captain.”   
“Alright, lets start grabbing whatever looks interesting. At least these are light, eh Emil?” Sigrun said with a chuckle, taking her bag off her shoulder and wandering off behind some shelves.  
Emil did not have a very good feeling about this at all.


End file.
